The Dragon Boy Who Sang
by RoseThornOlympian
Summary: Hiccup was taken when he was young. Now, he returns to Berk, and gets caught. T cause I'm paranoid. Just a test.
1. I Present

_**A/N: This goes for the whole story! I don't own HTTYD! This is a test! If I get positive feedback, I'll continue.**_

The sky was clear, the air was fresh, and the sun shone brightly as the wind tugged at his auburn hair. He leaned to the left at the exact time as the black dragon he rode. His scale covered clothes kept him warm through the blast of cool air, and his midnight dark cape, also adorned with red and black scales, whipped out behind him.

He never felt more alive than when he was in the air, and the dragon knew it.

They tilted forward and spiraled down, pulling up from the sea waters at the last second. Weaving between stone pillar after pillar, until they made it to the place they called home.

As they landed, the boy, for that is what he was, ran into a small cave.

 _"Home, bud."_ he said to the dragon. _"Do we have to stay in this tiny cave tonight?"_ the dragon complained. _"Until_ _I fix_ _that one hole in the_ _roof_ _, I refuse to live in the building." "Fine, but couldn't we find a larger cave? I barely fit!"_ That was an exaggeration, but added to the boy, one basket of food, a barrel of freshwater, a fire pit, and two baskets of junk, it was crowded.

The boy sighed. _"Toothless, you know the other caves are occupied. If one of the other dragon families moves on, then maybe we can move to their den."_ Toothless grumbled, but didn't argue anymore.

The boy went over to the two baskets in the back corner, and pulled out the things he had found from his satchel. Toothless came over to see what would be added to the collection.

The boy loved to collect. He would find broken or bent swords, axes, or tools like rakes. Or maybe an iron nail, or a book, if he was lucky. Once, he had ran across an abandoned building, and found a book of healing. It had been hard to decipher at first-he hadn't spoken, much less read, the language of the humans in twelve years-but he had managed.

He used his collection to help upgrade their new home. Today they had found something amazing.

It was a book of music.

The boy loved music. It was the only way he could speak his first language well. When he sang, he didn't have to think, allowing the words to flow. He took the book in his hands, and sat by the fire, Toothless curling up around him.

He tried to read through the first song, but he couldn't do it all. Some words, he hadn't learned before living with the dragons. So far, he understood;

 _Hush now, my story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 __ the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are _ bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 __ words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _and in the morning sun_

 _we'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

He was missing three words, and it bothered him. Nevertheless, he sang what he could, in the language of the humans. He picked up his instrument, something he had made himself, from a memory. It was long, with strings up and down the front. He plucked them, created music. Toothless created a small beat in the back, and whenever he didn't sing, he whistled.

When they had finished, the boy put the book with his other in the locked chest he had. Not even Toothless knew what all was in there, only that it was all special in it's own way.

 _"I'm bored."_ the boy said. _"Let's go explore." "We just got back."_ Toothless replied. _"I'm tired. We can go tonight, as long as you promise to-" "I know, I know, 'stay out of sight and never go near a controlled dragon.' I've lived with you and the other dragons for ten years, five of which were spent at the nest. I know why it's dangerous. Trust me."_ He looked at the ground. _"Let's get some sleep before tonight. Goodnight, bud."_ he said, curled up in the dragon's wing.

 _"Goodnight, Dragon Soul."_


	2. II Past

_Small feet pounded against the wet ground. Loud voices rang all around, and orange light illuminated many houses. He pushed past everyone, trying to get to the forge. He would be safe there. Suddenly, something pushed him, sending him sprawling in the dirt. Bleary eyed, he tried to get up, but a hit to the head from the rushing mob put that to a stop._

 _As his senses returned, he heard someone yelling in his ear. "-cup! Hiccup! Finally, I though' you'd sleep foreve'!" He saw a large man, with a large beard, carrying him. "We got to get to tha' forge!" "G-G-Gobber?" the boy managed to say. "Righ'. Le's lay you here, an' ge' ta work! When you can see ten fingers, then sharpen tha' saxe knife. You're da'll be 'ere ta get ya in no time!" "O-Ok, Gobber."_

 _But his father didn't come, because his father was stuck , completely defenseless, between a cliff, and a dragon fresh from the nest. The young boy saw. He ran to his father with that little saxe knife, and stabbed the dragon in the foot._

 _It reared back, and pushed the boy. His father called out, "Hiccup!" before the boy was gone, down the cliff edge._

 _Only to land on the back of a young dragon, who hadn't meant to save the boy, but didn't let him be hurt either._

 _The dragon flew as the boy cried. "Papa! Mama! Gobbie!" The young dragon knew the boy was born and lived with the humans, but there was a dragon in his soul. Besides, he had flown around this island a lot. He knew that the boy was not liked here. He knew that the boy was given a bad name, and that he was hated by the other hatchlings his age._

 _But the dragon also knew that he was smart. He had seen what the boy created with fire and metal. He knew of his cunningness. He knew that the boy could help him. He knew, deep inside him, that this boy would defeat the queen._

 _The young dragon took the crying boy to an island far from the nest. He flew around until he found a reasonably sized cave, and dove in. The young dragon sat, waiting. The boy, noticing that they had landed, quickly jumped off the dragon and ran to the back of the cave. He pressed himself up to the wall, shaking. The dragon sat, waiting. Then an idea struck._

 _He bounded out of the cave, only to return a moment later, a fish in his mouth. He slowly walked up to the boy, and offered the boy the fish. The boy reached out, and the dragon opened his mouth, revealing his teeth. This caused the boy to snatch his hand back. Realizing the issue, the dragon dropped the fish, then retracted his teeth. The boy jumped, then his eyes filled with wonder. "Woah, Toothless." The dragon nodded. "Toothless? Is that your name?" The dragon nodded again._

 _Toothless gestured to the fish on the ground. The boy saw and picked it up. He stared at it. Toothless tilted his head, confused. Oh, wait! He had seen the humans cook their meat. He bounded out again, returning with a bundle of sticks. He set one aside, and lit the rest. The boy's eyes were wide. "T-Thanks." Warily, watching Toothless the whole time, he cooked the fish. He finished eating, and sat near the back, but not all the way. Toothless took this as a good sign, and tried to touch the boy. But the boy let out a fearful cry and scooted back again. Toothless sighed, and went to sit by the cave entrance._

 _For the rest of the day, he sat, watching the boy. At one point, the human fell asleep, and Toothless went to get a closer look. When he was about to touch the boy, however, the boys eyes snapped open, and Toothless back-pedalled, trying to act as if he wasn't ever there._

 _Toothless brought the boy two more fish that day, each time trying to get the boy to trust him._

 _Soon, the sun began to sink into the ocean. Toothless sat by the entrance once again. He took a small limb from a nearby tree, and began to draw squiggles in the dirt. After a few moments, he realised that the boy had crept up behind him. Barely pausing, Toothless continued to draw, feeling very self-conscious. The boy walked off, and began drawing. Jumping up on a rock, Toothless saw that the boy had drawn a large, messy drawing of the dragon. When he finished, the boy sat at the far end, his legs splayed in front of him, looking at Toothless expectantly. The dragon began walking to the boy, when he stepped on a line. The boy pulled his legs up to his chest. Immediately, the dragon stepped off. The boy put his legs down, and smiled softly. Twice more Toothless tested stepping on the line, and when he realized what the boy wanted, he began walking through the lines._

 _He twisted and spun, putting his small, young body to use. Finally, he was in front of the human hatchling. He reached out his head, but the boy winced. Toothless closed his eyes, and moved his head where the boy made the final decision. After a moment's hesitation, the boy placed his hand on the young dragon. Toothless opened his eyes, and the boy turned and ran off._

 _They slept soundly that night, the boy ending up just a few feet from the dragon._

 **A/N: I was notified that this chapter was messed up, so I fixed it, I hope. Enjoy! Notify me if it doesn't work.**


	3. III Present

They flew high above the clouds, feeling the coolness on their skin and scales. " _Hey, bud. Land for a moment, will ya?"_ Toothless obliged, flying to the nearest bit of dirt. The rider climbed off, and took his map out of his satchel. He unfolded it, and began to study it.

 _"Ok, we're here,"_ He pointed to a spot near the center of the map. _"And we've been here, here, and here in the past week,"_ He pointed to three islands in a rough triangle shape to the east of where they were. _"So where do we go now? We could go back to Fog Isle, with the Smothering Smokebreaths, or maybe Flame Storm, with the packs of Monstrous Nightmares. Hmm, we haven't been to Berk in a while."_

 _"Dragon Soul-"_

 _"I know, Toothless. It's where I was born, but the people there are kin-killers, and would hate me, too. But the smithy there has such great stuff! Gobber is great at what he does, even if he leaves a mess everywhere."_ He sighed, an almost sad sigh.

 _"Look, bud,"_ He said, much more sober. _"I don't really want to go. What if we get caught?" "Exactly-" "_ But _, I need more nails to fix the building. You want to get out of that cave, don't you? Besides, it might be nice to see how my birth family is doing. Last time we went back, it had only been five years since I had left. They were still mourning, taking out their anger on the dragons. But the raids have been over for five years. Maybe they changed. I miss my mother, and father, and Gobber. I just want to see them."_

Toothless listened silently. His brother sounded so tired. Maybe a visit would do him good. But for now, they would fly.

 _"Fine. But there are rules! One, no talking to the humans."_

 _"I can't very well anyway." "Two, don't let them see you."_

 _"I'm not stupid." "Three-"_

 _"Don't talk to strangers, yes mom!" "Would you stop that? And Three, no staring at that girl."_

Toothless smirked when he saw how flustered he had made the boy. _"I-I don't stare at Astrid!" "You want her as your mate." "I d-do not!" "Then why are you so red?" "This isn't love red, this is anger red!" "Keep telling yourself that." "Why you-"_

Dragon Soul jumped on the dragon, who gladly wrestled with him. Finally, Dragon Soul was laying on top of the dragon, his arms around the creature's neck. _"Gotchya!" "Really?"_ Toothless just stood on his hind legs, and walked over to the edge of a cliff.

 _"C'mon, you wouldn't hurt a one legged- oh! Woah, woah! Toothless!"_ The dragon laughed as he fell back, both landing on the ground worn out. They sat and stared at the sky.

" _The clouds look so different from down here."_ the boy noted. _"It must be horrible, not being able to fly." "Hmm."_ Dragon Soul sat up, and turned to Toothless. " _C'mon, let's go. I want to be home by dawn tomorrow. Spitfire is still sick, and we need to check on her."_

They flew for an hour or so, doing flips and tricks, until the island of Berk was in view. They flew into the woods, to a cove they had found the last time they visited. _"You rest here, Toothless. I'll be back in less than an hour." "Dragon Soul, remember-"_

 _"The rules. Got it. Don't come unless you hear screaming."_ Toothless sighed, knowing that there was a high chance of this going very wrong. Why did he have to be the responsible brother? He was only two months older!

In the forest, Dragon soul crept from shadow to shadow. He made his way silently to the village, where he snuck into the smithy, and took a few nails and bits of iron ore. He went next to the mead hall, and took a peice of bread and meat. ' _Lunch'_ he thought.

Then he went back to the forest, climbed a tall tree, and watched the village. His father walked through, talking to many people, seeming sorrowful. His mother sat in the shade of another tree, eating an apple slowly. Gobber was silent, staring off into sea. In fact, everyone seemed sad. Why?

He took out his calendar. Oh, that's why.

It was his hatch-day, the day he became a dragon, the day he left.

He watched as Stoick went to a large oak, and nailed a picture to it. Then he threw his axe at it, over and over. After a while, he left, joining Valka. Dragon Soul went to the picture. Putting it back together, he gasped.

It was a drawing of Toothless. That little boy who had seen the dragon last time must have told them what he looked like. And a bounty was on his head. A large bounty.

They had to go. Now.

A twig snapped behind him and he swiveled around, thankful for the full face helmet he wore with his flight suit. Because there, standing not six feet from him, was his mother.

He stood there, pale and silent, as she did, too. Finally, she spoke. "Who are you?" He took a moment to try to switch to Norse, before he answered. "Name Drage Sjel" "'Dragon Soul'? Why would you be named that in a world that hates dragons?" "Reasons."

He was getting scared. He had broken both of Toothless' rules, and he was afraid she would find out who he was. "Must go." "Wait!" He stood frozen. What could he do? It would be wrong to just leave, but he was in danger staying here, and he was putting Toothless in danger.

That thought was the final straw. He had to go. He turned and ran, trying to ignore the calls of the woman behind him, until he realized she was following him. "Drage Sjel! Wait! Please!"

He tried desperately to lose her in the dense woods, to no avail. Finally, he realized that he would never be able to keep her away and get to Toothless. So he ran into a cave and hid, until she followed him in.

She slowly walked in, having to duck her head to fit. It was too dark to see. After a moment, she sighed, and walked back out. She looked all around. No sign of the mysterious person. Confused and curious, she walked back to the village.

Unwrapping the cloak of scales from around himself, Dragon Soul let out a tense breath. _"That was too close."_ he said to himself. Making sure he hadn't dropped anything, he stood. It only took a moment for him to reach the area where he had left his brother.

 _"C'mon, Toothless."_ he said, out of breath. _"We have to go. That little boy spilled. You've got a bounty on your head." "I told you it was too dangerous." "Yeah yeah. Let's just go."_

He climbed onto the dragon's back. _"Who was that woman calling your name?"_ Dragon Soul froze. _"Dragon Soul? Brother? Are you ok?" "I-I'm fine, Toothless. I just didn't think I'd see my mother again." "Your mother?" "Yeah. Let's go."_

Toothless knew that his little brother would need some time. Even after 10 years, seeing his family still hit him like a lava blast. Maybe...

 _"Dragon Soul, do you think your mother would accept us?" "What?" "Do you think your mother would accept us?" "I-I, uh, I don't know. I mean, she never hurts dragons, so..." "In two moons, we'll come back. We'll stay for a few days, watching." "You mean spying?" "Do you want to talk to her again or not?"_

Dragon Soul was silent. In truth, he did. He missed his mother and Gobber. Maybe...

 _"Ok. Two moons."_


	4. IV Past

_"I wish I knew what you were saying."_

 _It had been two weeks since the boy had left Berk, and he loved his new life. He would wake up at dawn, or whenever the five year old felt like it, and get more wood for the fire. Then, Toothless would bring him a fish, and he would eat. After that, he could roam the small island as he pleased, while Toothless was away._

 _The young dragon was at the nest, obeying the queen, but the boy didn't know that._

 _Near midday, the boy would go to the patch of blackberries he found on his second day. Then he would go back to the cave, and draw. After ward, he explored again. At dusk, Toothless returned with another fish._

 _On his fourth day, the boy had found a flock of Terrible Terrors, and, using the same method Toothless had used on him, became their friend. They played tag and hide-n-seek often._

 _Now, two weeks later, Toothless was getting ready to leave for the day. He stopped and turned to the boy. "I mean, you make noises like you're talking, so it would be nice to understand you. But I don't know how you teach someone a language."_

 _They tried, but it seemed hopeless. Until they found common ground. Drawing._

 _"Ok, I draw it, you say it, then I know it." the boy said. He drew a tree. Toothless made a gargling bark sound. "Troo." Toothless shook his head. "Thee" Again, no. The boy's young face scrunched up in determination. "T-r-ee." he sounded out slowly. Toothless' small head bobbed up and down, and the boy grinned so big, the dragon could see all of his teeth. "Tree! Tree! I did it!"_

 _From there, he learned quickly, only having difficulty with words he couldn't draw or didn't already know in Norse._

 _The boy sat in the corner, disappointed at how many words he couldn't draw. Then he felt Toothless nudge him. He turned, and Toothless drew a messy picture with his claw. A woman, a man, and two boys._

 _"Family?" the boy asked. Toothless nodded._ "Family." _Soon, they human child was repeating him. Then, Toothless circled the boys._ "Brothers." _"Brothers?" At Toothless' nod, the child repeated in the language of the dragon. Then, Toothless put one forepaw on the boy's chest, then back to him._ "Brothers." _The boy frowned, then understood, and smiled._ "Brothers." _He pulled the dragon into a hug, and they fell asleep that way_

 _ **A/N: Short, but it's a chapter. I haven't had time to write for a while, with the holidays and all. I don't have a single free day from here to the end of December. I will try to update again before Christmas. Enjoy!**_


End file.
